I Will Wait For You FULL REPOST
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: Original fic by danielradcliffe4eva now simple09 with a different end as the original chapter has been lost. The war ended at Hogwarts five years ago,but one person survived but was never found. That person was Hermione Jane Granger. Has she been found?


Title: I Will Wait For You

Original fic by danielradcliffe4eva now simple09.

AN: The character that are used in this fan fiction belong to JKR. The others that are mentioned belong to me.

Summary: The war ended at Hogwarts five years ago, but one person survived but was never found. That person was Hermione Jane Granger. She has been found with amnesia and has twins belong to her boyfriend of the time of the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter.

* * *

Five years have passed since the final battle with Voldemort and his followers the Death Eaters.

Harry, Ron and Ginny have all graduated with their year mates the same summer of the battle. They all graduated with honours.

Harry meanwhile had made friends with his arch enemy Draco Malfoy who had joined the Order of the Phoenix alongside his Godfather, Professor Severus Snape who was a spy for the Order.

Harry Potter went on to be a famous Quidditch superstar and plays for Puddlesmere United along side his former Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood. Harry also played for the England National Team as well and they went on to win the Quidditch World Cup from Bulgaria who had won it the previous two years.

Harry never married as he had lost his girlfriend at the final battle that was held at Hogwarts. She was the brains behind the operation of the Golden Trio, the glue that stuck all three of them together. She helped them through the thick and thin.

Hermione Jane Granger.

The sweet innocent Gryffindor who was Harry's girlfriend right until the bitter end. Harry never stopped loving her from the very first moment that he fell in love.

It hurt Harry when he was told about Hermione whilst recovering in the Hospital Wing under the care and watchful eye of the resident medi-witch of Hogwarts, Madam Pompfrey.

Her body was never found on the battle field and that they had found no trace of her inside the grounds of Hogwarts. The Ministry Officials there and then declared that Hermione Jane Granger was missing presumed dead.

A memorial was held in her honour a few days later. Harry was stood at the front with Ginny and Draco stood at his side. Ron didn't attend even though he wanted to, but was bed bound for three weeks due to his injuries.

Harry held on to hope that she was alive and still out there. He wanted to bring her home to him so they could be a proper little family and have many children. That is the dream that Harry still lives for to this very day.

"Melissa dear it's time to get up and go to uni!" A woman shouted at the girl as she slumbered in her bed.

"Five minutes more please. I was up late finishing my essay." Melissa curled up under the quilt.

"Come on dear. I know you are studying hard but you can't miss out on your lectures. I'll drive you and the twins to pre-school and uni this morning as Vernon is at the Golf Club with his work colleagues.

Don't forget that you have an appointment at the hospital this afternoon. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes so I'd jump to it as you have your two brats to get ready as well." The woman had opened Melissa's curtains and then pulled the quilt off of her.

Melissa groaned and got up and headed to the bathroom so she could shower and change. She was pushed out of the way on the landing by her two kids.

"Hey James, Abby! Don't do that!" Melissa shouted as she ended up on the bathroom floor after being pushed out of the way.

Melissa had to dress both James and Abby so that they were ready for pre-school that was around the corner from her University.

Melissa had her rucksack packed with her folders full of essays and coursework and her daily planners each colour coded for her different subjects that she was taking.

She made sure that she had her purse with her as it contained a picture of her past of two boys in school uniform. One with bright red hair, the other with messy raven hair and round glasses.

She smiled at the photo. The school uniform that she was wearing in the photo was a funny looking one with red and gold striped tie with a strange looking logo on her school jumper. She couldn't remember where she had seen them at all.

Melissa laughed and put the photo back in her purse and placed it in her rucksack. The twins were dressed and ready with their coats on waiting at the front door.

"I am ready Mrs Dursley."

* * *

"Now settle down students. We have a new student starting today. He's just transferred from Cambridge to finish his studies here at New London University. So please make his stay a pleasant one. Students this is Draco Malfoy." The lecturer announced to them.

Draco walked in and looked around the room until his eyes landed on Melissa.

"No it can't be!" Draco said to himself.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm 22 years old and I live with two of my old school mates. I love night clubbing, music and films.

Me and my mates live in Central London after one of our school friends went missing. We had the police looking for her, but they came back empty handed. She was declared MIA. Sorry I do tend to ramble on. Sorry." Draco picked up his bag and took the spare seat next to Melissa.

"That was amazing introduction Draco. My name is Melissa, I was found up in the North of Scotland in a very bad way. That was until someone found me and sent me to a local hospital.

I was eventually sent to St James's here in London as I was in a coma. When I woke up, they found out that I had amnesia. It took several years then to regain my knowledge at the local college in Surrey and then to continue here at Uni.

I live with my adopted family the Dursely's. Dudley is my adopted brother, he now lives in France as he studies Literature and Politics over there. Plus I have my twins to look after." Melissa showed Draco a picture on her cell phone.

"That's James and this is Abby. I was pregnant about two weeks when they found me. The doctors and nurses did their best and saved them for me.

They're the only connection that I have to the past, to the father that I and the twins don't know about.

I have an old photo of me at school with two boys. I just can't remember going to. I don't know very much about my past but I hold on to hope that something or someone will find me and help me regain my memories of my past." Melissa explained about her life since she was found five years ago.

The first lecture that they first met had finished for the morning. Melissa had asked Draco if she could show him around the campus so he would know where everything is.

They stopped off at a little coffee shop to grab a sandwich and a drink.

"This is the place I go to be on my own and relax. It's way from everything. I love it here." Melissa told Draco as she drank from her deluxe hot chocolate with whipped cream and little pink marshmallows on top.

"It's beautiful Melissa it really is. Would you like to meet up later and go to one of my mate's bar? My mate, Seamus runs the local Irish bar called 'Finnegans'. Only if you aren't busy washing your hair." Draco asked of her.

"I'm not too sure, I'll have to ask Mrs Dursley if she could look after the twins for me." Melissa looked down at her half eaten club sandwich.

"Bring them along. Seamus has two kids of their own that are I think around the same age of your twins. Plus its our get together night as well for all our old school mates. Please say that you will come with me." Draco fluttered his silvery grey eyes at her.

"Oh ok then. I will come with you." Melissa smiled at him.

"I'll pick you at say 7pm tonight. Where do you live?" Draco dreaded the answer seeing as though she had mentioned the Dursley's.

Melissa got out a piece of note paper and wrote down the address. 'No 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.' Plus she gave him her cell number. Draco took the note paper and put it in his wallet for safe keeping.

"May I have a picture of you please? To put against your phone number." Draco had his phone out ready.

"Here I'll send you the one that I showed you this morning via Bluetooth." Melissa sent the picture over to Draco's phone.

"Thanks Melissa. I'll see you later then." Draco finished his double espresso and headed out of the coffee shop to get home.

* * *

"HARRY! RON! ARE YOU HERE?" Draco shouted as he walked into their five star apartment penthouse in Central London.

"In the games room Draco!" Ron shouted back in reply.

Draco hung his jacket up and placed his car and house keys in the green fruit bowl on the little coffee table. He headed towards the games room.

Harry and Ron were on the XBOX 360 playing a war game called 'Call Of Duty - Modern Warfare'.

"DIE YOU SCUM! DIE LIKE I KILLED VOLDEMORT!" Harry was shouting at the screen.

"Hey calm down Harry, it's just a game!" Ron managed to calm him down after he got killed in the game.

The game had ended as Harry died.

'G A M E O V E R' flashed on the screen.

"Hey Draco, how was your first day at New London Uni?" Harry asked.

"Not bad. I made a new friend. You will be shocked when I show you the picture of her on my phone that she sent me." Draco got out his phone and showed them the picture.

Harry's eyes went wide open.

"Yes Harry it's her. I have found Hogwarts valedictorian and Gryffindor Head Girl Hermione Jane Granger. But as you can see she has some baggage. She's got twins, a girl and a boy called James and Abby.

She was two weeks pregnant when she was found. They managed to save her and the babies but not her memories. Harry she has amnesia." Draco explained to him.

Harry was staring at the picture on Draco's phone.

"She's not changed one bit Dray. Still as gorgeous as she was the last day that I ever saw her." He smiled at Draco.

"I have invited her to Seamus's bar. It's the get together night anyway. So she's bringing the twins so I need to borrow the child seats from Ginny so I can get her there with the kids. Ron could you call her please and arrange for the seats to be here.

I'm leaving here at 6.30 as she lives in Surrey and their traffic is bad getting out of the town and not in. I'll be around 8pm getting to Seamus's. Right it's 4.30 now, I am off to get ready."

Harry was still holding Draco's phone staring at the picture that Draco had shown him when both Ron and Draco left the games room. Draco came back in and snatched his phone back from Harry.

"Sorry it needs charging up." He made the excuse up.

Harry headed over to the CD player and put on his favourite song that reminded him of his love for Hermione.

Kissing You (The Love Theme) from the classic Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet remake with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. He started crying his eyes out as the song started. He headed over to his room and got changed for tonight.

Ginny had apparated earlier with the child seats when Ron had called her. She had to ask whose car they were going in, and was shocked when she was told that they were for Draco's car.

"I've made a new friend at Uni and I've invited her around tonight at your husbands bar. She has twins so they need the child seats so I can get them there tonight." Draco explained to her.

"Oh, Ok then. See you at 8 then." Ginny apparated out back to the bar to finish setting up.

Draco was dressed in his best black suit with a roll necked black top on under his jacket _(What he wore to the Quidditch World Cup in the 4th movie). _

"Right I'm off to pick Melissa up with the twins. See you both at 'Finnegans'." Draco left the penthouse and headed to their underground car park.

"Good evening Draco. Where would you like to go today?" The car's navigation system had asked him.

"New destination today. Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Save under 'Melissa Home'." Draco told the system.

"Computing your route... Route found, traffic heavy on the main Ring Road. Would you like to avoid all traffic?"

"Yes please. Activate the engine please."

The car started and Draco headed off to Melissa's home.

* * *

"Mrs Dursley, I'm going out tonight with a new friend that I have made today. He's taking me to see his old school friends, so I am taking the twins with me." Melissa explained.

"I presume this 'friend' of yours drives then. You aren't putting me and Vernon out by using the car. We are heading out for dinner to the new restaurant that has just opened in town." Mrs Dursley told her straight.

"Yes he does drive. I don't want to put you out."

Mrs Dursley started shouting at her about all the times that she went out with her college friends and she left the twins with her to look after. Melissa couldn't look up at her. Mrs Dursley lost her temper and hit Melissa across the face.

Vernon Dursley heard the argument from the kitchen where he was eating triple chocolate fudge ice cream straight from the tub using a big cooking spoon. He walked in just as Petunia hit Melissa across the face.

"You are such an ungrateful bitch. You are just like our nephew Harry Potter was. He made our lives a misery until he left us.

But now we have had to put up with you and your little brats of yours, well not for much longer. All of your things have been packed earlier today when you were at uni along with the twins things and toys. You no longer live here with us." Vernon told her.

"But where will I go? I haven't got anywhere to go. I can't live on the streets with the twins and I haven't got much money for a hotel room and food." Melissa asked holding her badly swelling up cheek.

"We don't care as long as it is not back here."

A car horn sounded. Vernon looked out of the living room window to see a platinum blonde guy waiting at the car.

"Your friend has arrived. Goodbye Melissa, I hope that you and your brats have a good life living in the gutter." Vernon pushed her out of the living room and into the main hall.

The twins were at the door with their coats on. They decided to stay in their room and come down when they heard the car horn.

Vernon carried the big rucksack with Melissa's and the twins things in and opened the front door. He threw the rucksack onto the front garden. Some the twins toys had fallen out.

Draco looked on to see that the twins were pushed out of the house followed by Melissa who stumbled down the driveway. Vernon walked straight up to Draco.

"I hope you can help this ungrateful bitch with her bastard twins somewhere to stay." Draco was confused about the comment that Vernon had just made.

"For your information blondie." Vernon smirked at Draco.

Draco's right eyebrow rose up to his forehead.

"Melissa doesn't live here anymore. We have had enough of her rubbish and have booted her out. Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Vernon walked back into the house and slammed the front door shut and locked it.

"I'm sorry about this Draco. Just drop me off at a local hotel and I'll stay there for a while." Melissa put James and Abby into the car seats and strapped them both in.

"No I will not allow scum like Vernon Dursley treat you like that. You will stay with me and my flat mates. We have a spare room for you and the twins. It shouldn't be a problem. Let me just phone them up and let them know." Draco started to phone Harry up.

Melissa didn't want to put Draco and his friends out, but he was the one and only true friend that she could trust. She had tried to stop him, but it was too late he was talking to his flat mates.

"Harry, it's Draco. Yeah set up the spare room will ya mate. Melissa and the twins have just got kicked out of their home. Will that be ok with you?" Draco waited for the answer.

"Yeah sure Harry. I'll see you at Finnegans. Bye." Draco hung up.

"Melissa you can stay with us as long as you want. Harry is ok with it." Draco told her.

"Thanks so much Draco for helping me out. I have only known you for less than a day, thanks so much."

'You've known me longer than just a day Hermione. About seven years and out of them, I treated you very badly for about five and a half years. Oh Hermione I hope you regain your memory so I can talk to you again. I miss our long talks into the night on the astronomy tower.' Draco thought to himself as he got into the car and drove off into the busy Surrey traffic.

Draco drove to Finnegans bar. He pulled into the car park where he saw Ginny emptying one of the bottle bins.

"Hey Ginny, busy night again?" Draco shouted over to her.

"Yeah the students are back for another year again. The bar staff can't keep up with their demands." Ginny replied to him.

"Go on up, their in the bar upstairs. Seamus is serving the drinks." Ginny headed back in with the bottle bin to continue their late night stint that they had on at the bar.

Melissa looked at the girl that Draco called 'Ginny'.

"I'm sure that I have seen her before! I am sure of it." Melissa told herself as she helped get the twins out from the back of Draco's car.

She held their hands so that she didn't lose them walking through the busy bar.

"Come on I'll introduce you to all my old school mates." Draco escorted them up the stairs and he opened the door at the end of the corridor.

"Hey guys." Draco said as he entered the bar.

"Hey Draco, kids Uncle Draco is here." Luna Weasley nee Lovegood shouted to her two kids.

Melissa wandered in behind Draco. The twins were cowering behind of their mum's leg as they saw the two redheaded kids.

"Don't be shy, we don't bite. My name is Jake Weasley and this is my sister Sophie Weasley. Would you like to be our friends?" Jake held his hand out.

"Yeah sure ok." Jake took his hand.

"I'm James Harry Dursley and this is my twin sister Abby Lilly Dursley." James introduced to Jake.

"TWINS! Oh cool, my daddy is a twin with my Uncle Fred. They run a joke shop here in London they are so cool. Come on let's go to the play area that Uncle Seamus set up for us kids." James and Abby looked at each other.

"There are more of us kids here?" Abby was shocked.

"Yeah there are. Let me show you to them." Sophie took Abby's hand and took them to the play area. James and Jake followed them.

Melissa smiled at the twins as they made new friends.

"Melissa let me introduce you to Luna and George Weasley. Jake and Sophie's parents." Draco told her.

Their eyes popped open as they saw who was standing in front of them. The girl that they hadn't seen in over five years. George was shocked. Luna was just her happy self.

"It's nice to meet you Melissa. I hope we meet again sometime." Luna shook her hand with Melissa.

"Yeah I hope so too." Melissa was puzzled at the look that George was giving her.

They moved over to the bar where Seamus was serving. He turned around holding a bottle of Bacardi when he turned to see who was standing in front of him.

He dropped the bottle as looked into the eyes of the Head Girl of Gryffindor. Melissa didn't know what to say or do.

The whole bar went silent when the bottle smashed on the floor. They turned to see that Seamus was shocked looking at the new girl that had just entered the bar.

Draco was getting worried about all the reactions that Melissa was getting from his old school mates. The few Slytherins that were here also were shocked to see the know-it-all back from the dead.

Seamus gave them their drinks after cleaning up the £30 bottle of Barcardi off the bar floor. He shook his head as the bottle was a brand new one that he had just brought in from the bottle store. Melissa turned around to see all the people mingling.

"Come with me Melissa, there are two people that I would like you to meet when I can find them." Draco looked around the bar when he finally landed his eye on them.

He pulled Melissa who was just checking where her twins were. She was pleased to see that they were enjoying themselves with the other kids.

"Melissa I would like to introduce to you the two thirds of the Golden Trio as we used to call them back at school. Guys this is Melissa Dursley, Melissa meet Ronald Weasley and Harry James Potter."

Ron and Harry turned around to see the girl that was their best friend for their whole seven years at Hogwarts.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted and then collapsed to the floor spilling his pint of larger over himself.

No one moved as they all heard a name that hadn't been said in years.

* * *

Harry just looked at the girl that he fell in love with just over six years ago. He looked deeply into her chocolate coloured eyes.

"Oh my! Your alive!" Was all that Harry could say.

He was thinking back to the first time that they went out with each other back at Hogwarts.

_**Flashback.**_

_It was a cool day at Hogwarts as Gryffindor were playing quidditch against Slytherin. Lots of cheering for the Gryffindor team as they were leading the game 140-110. _

_Harry still couldn't find the snitch, but with Draco Malfoy hovering around throwing insults at him most of the time, Harry just wanted to get the match out of the way._

_Ginny Weasley had just scored another goal, that was when Harry saw the sparkle of glittering gold just behind the Slytherin goal posts. _

_Harry then started the pursuit. Draco followed mere seconds later as he saw Harry move._

_The snitch led them every where around the pitch and up into the grey white clouds which was where Harry caught the snitch just before Draco could._

_"Why can't I just grab the snitch for once against you?" Draco shouted out at him. _

_"Cause we want the cup more than what you do Ferret." Harry told him. _

_"I'm sorry Harry for all the hurt and pain that I have caused you for the last six years. Could we become friends? I haven't joined Voldemort if that's what you are thinking, I don't want his black mark on my pale forearm. I would die before I would serve a man like that." Draco apologised for all of his actions. _

_Harry looked at him with a curious look. _

_"Ok then Draco I will accept that you want to become my friend. But no funny business. Come on lets get back down to the pitch. I have a date tonight." Harry bluntly told him. _

_"Oh with Hermione. It's great that you have both got together. Well have a great night with her, make her first the best one." Draco nudged Harry with his elbow. _

_"Yeah, could you keep Ron entertained tonight, just get him a detention with Snape or something cause we don't want him to know." _

_"Yeah sure thing Harry." Draco held out his hand like he did the first year, only this time Harry accepted it._

_They both flew down together back to the quidditch pitch. The crowds were in silence as they saw the Gryffindor Golden Boy with the Slytherin Ice Prince flying down together talking to each other. _

_Both Harry and Draco looked at each other and then back to the silent crowds and their teams they were all staring at them. _

_Harry held up the snitch to say that Gryffindor had won the match. The cheers went up again, but the Slytherins were stunned as to what Draco had done. _

_"Well I'm going to find my girl and give her the snitch. Talk later with you in the library after dinner tomorrow." Harry mounted his Firebolt again. _

_"Yeah, I'll just and attack the Weasel and get him and me detention with Snape." They shook hands and then went their separate ways. _

_Harry headed up to the Gryffindor stands to and get Hermione. He found her and hung himself upside down on his broom as he hovered above her._

_"Hi Hermione. I caught this for you." Harry handed Hermione the snitch. _

_"Oh Harry please stop it." Hermione playfully slapped Harry's hand away. _

_"Come on I have something planned for us." Harry grabbed her and pulled her up on his Firebolt. _

_She didn't scream as she knew that Harry would go very slowly for her._

_They reached the astronomy tower and then headed down to the Room of Requirement where he asked Dobby for a romantic dinner to be set out there. _

_They both had a great time together, but when it came to dipping the strawberries into either chocolate sauce of whipped cream Voldemort decided to intrude and send Harry a vision of one of the Death Eater meetings. _

_Voldemort was angry that his first in command Lucius Malfoy's son had decided to decline the Dark Mark and was punishing Lucius with a crucio which Harry could feel. _

_Hermione calmed him down as much as she could and kissed Harry on the lips with so much fire in the kiss. _

_Harry would never forget a night like this for a long time._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Harry Potter! I've heard your name mentioned at the Dursley's many times but I couldn't understand why? You were mentioned tonight when I was kicked out of their home." Melissa took out her picture and looked at one of the boys.

"You went to school with me as well! So you know of my past then!" Harry never answered her as he was still looking into her eyes.

"You have been the hope of all my life. I was hoping that I would end up finding you." Harry finally managed to say.

"So you do know me then."

"Yes I do. We were the best of friends through Hogwarts for over seven years. You were the glue that stuck me, Ron here still on the floor and yourself together. We had loads of adventures together." Harry told her.

"So who am I then? Cause I know my real name isn't Melissa Dursley." Melissa asked.

"No your real name is Hermione Jane Granger."

Melissa/Hermione's eyes went wide open as it triggered an old memory. She fainted to the floor. Luckily Draco managed to catch her before she cracked her head on the floor.

"Great just what we needed. Nice one Harry." Draco applauded Harry.

"Oh get lost Draco. It's been five years since we all saw her last!"

Draco carried her to one of the sofas in the corner. James looked around to see that everyone was looking towards the corner. He saw that his mum was laid out.

"MUM!" James shouted and ran up to his mum. Abby peaked around to see James run up to their mum.

"Mum, what have you done to her?" Abby asked Draco.

"Nothing she just fainted after hearing some of her past dear." Harry replied.

"Abby we need to get her to the hospital, it could be also what mum was ill with!" James mentioned.

"Please could you take mum to the hospital as she needs to be checked over?" Abby was getting worried.

Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"Please take her! She goes on a regular basis. We don't know what is wrong with her but just if anything happens like this that she needs to go to the hospital. Aunt Petunia would take her." James was pleading with both Draco and Harry.

"Ok Draco lets take her St Mungo's." Harry turned around to go and pick Hermione up.

"NO! She needs to see her Doctor at St James's. They are looking after her!"

* * *

They arrived at St James's hospital. James managed to get out of Draco's car and head into the Accident and Emergency department to tell them who they were dealing with.

"Not another relapse. Ok guys it's Melissa Dursley. You all know the drill!" The Doctor on duty told his team.

Harry got Melissa out of the car and carried her in. The Nurses and the Doctor took Melissa from Harry's arms, put her on a trolley and wheeled her to the rhesus room.

"James they know who she is?" Harry had asked.

"Yeah she's a regular here. The Doctor should be out in twenty minutes to tell us if mum is Ok." They all sat down and waited in the relatives lounge.

"James! James! It's Dr Harrison. Where is your Aunt and uncle?" Dr Harrison had asked of James.

"They kicked us all out. They didn't want us, so we are staying with Mr Malfoy and his friends. I presume you will need to talk to them?" James mentioned.

"Yes I will. I am glad that she's out of the Dursleys. I hope she gets better home care at Mr Malfoy's.

I don't know how she ended up with them in the first place. Their nephew was in a real bad condition when he brought in here when he was eight. I surprised that Melissa isn't in the same state." Dr Harrison told James.

Harry was sat next to James when he was talking to Dr Harrison about Melissa and the Dursleys.

"Excuse me, but did you mean a boy who had a lightening bolt scar and broken round glasses?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah that's him, that's the one. I wish I knew how he was."

"Oh well Nathaniel I can assure you that he is doing ok."

Dr Harrison looked at Harry in a confused state. Harry showed him his scar.

"MY WORD! Lil' Harry you have grown into a strapping young man."

"Thanks Nathaniel. Could I speak to you about Melissa Dursley, in private if that is ok with you."

Nathaniel Harrison showed Harry upstairs to his office that he had on the first floor of the A&E department.

"Nathaniel you know about being a wizard don't you?" Nathaniel nodded his head in reply.

"Well Melissa is a witch, plus her real name is Hermione Jane Granger. She was my girlfriend back at school five years ago. You know the one who I wouldn't stop talking about that last time that the Dursley's had put me in here."

"Ah the chocolate coloured eyes and the bookworm that you called her. She sounded beautiful when you described her. Now I can put a face to her name.

She's a wonderful girl she is. I remember when I was asked to come to St James's to treat her. i couldn't believe the mess that she was in when I first saw her.

She was very near not to making it. We found out that she was pregnant before we went through with the X-Rays that were needed doing. I thought to myself that she must have one lucky man out there for her.

We called her Melissa as she looked like one in my eyes, plus there was no ID on her plus no missing persons with her ID.

Well as things progressed with her pregnancy she wanted me there with her, even when she gave birth. Me and my daughter Ellen helped her through it all.

When the time had come, James was the first one out and he looked like the younger version of you when he was cleaned up even down to your colour eyes. But I knew that she had amnesia and didn't know a thing of her past, I decided not to find you.

But now, Melissa has had a very bad condition and is in hospital more than she is out of here. But that is something that she will have to tell you herself as I can't."

Nathaniel had just finished explaining all of what has happened during the past five years with Melissa when his beeper started up.

"Sorry about this Lil' Harry." Nathaniel started dialling the number that was beeping him.

"Yeah Dr Harrison. Oh right, ok I'm on my way down." He put the phone down.

"Melissa is awake, so I have to go and check up on her. You can come with me if you like."

Harry got up and followed Nathaniel down towards a private room that was off to the side of the ward. Nathaniel escorted Harry in to see Melissa sat up talking to one of the Nurses.

"Hey Melissa are you feeling better?" Nathaniel had asked her.

"Yeah I am. I was told a little bit of my past that's all. Oh hello, it's Harry isn't it? The Boy from my photo." Melissa replied spotting Harry walk in behind Nathaniel.

"Yes I am Harry. Am I ok being with you? I'll go and fetch your kids if you want them here instead of me!" Harry made his way out of the door.

"No come on in." Melissa beckoned him back in.

"I presume that Dr Harrison here has told you all about me and how he was there for me. Well now is the time to tell you the bit of information that he couldn't tell you."

Melissa looked at her hands as she felt them get wet and clammy.

"I have had cancer Harry. It was diagnosed a couple of years back when the twins were two. I had noticed certain symptoms and decided to get it checked out.

But hey I am still here now cause I am in remission and have been for a couple of months now." Melissa was smiling proudly of that fact.

Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Hey don't start crying on my account. It's not your fault you know. I've had loads of people help me through it all here at the hospital.

The Dursley's never much cared about me, cause I am too boring for them. So tell me more about yourself Harry. I need cheering up." Melissa told him.

* * *

Harry had fallen asleep at the side of Melissa in one of the armchairs. Nathaniel allowed Harry to stay, so he told James and Abby with Draco to head on home and to come back in the morning to see them both.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Harry no! Please I love you!" Hermione cried out to Harry._

_"I'm sorry 'Mione, but its for the best that you stay here in the Hospital wing with Madam Pompfrey. I don't want to lose you in the final battle." Harry told her._

_Harry had left to go and fight Lord Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts._

_Hermione decided enough was enough and that she didn't come all this way to help Harry for nothing. She had sneaked out of the Hospital Wing and disillusioned herself and headed out into the battlefield to help the Order of the Phoenix and Harry._

_**End Flashback**  
_

Melissa woke up with a start. She started panicking and becoming out of breath. Melissa tried to calm herself down with the techniques that Dr Harrison taught to her. It wasn't working, she thumbled around to find the Nurse's call button.

Harry woke up to see Melissa in a sweaty panicked state.

"Melissa come on girl calm down for me." Harry reached over to her and grabbed the oxygen mask that was hung on the side of the little drawer space and turned the oxygen on.

Dr Harrison walked in to see Harry trying to calm Melissa down.

"Nathaniel she's having a panic attack! She must have had a nightmare or something." Harry told him.

"You're doing a great job Harry. Keep with her, I'll just go and get a nurse to come over and take her stats." Nathaniel mentioned to him as he went looking to see why a nurse never showed up.

Melissa had relaxed and settled down after half an hour.

"Thanks Harry. I don't normally get like this bad. I think a piece of my memory came to me. You were about to leave and I tried to stop you, but you told me that I had to stay in the Hospital Wing..." Melissa stopped as she remembered the flashback.

"Go on Melissa." Harry urged her on.

"But I made myself invisible and headed out towards where you were going. I betrayed you." Melissa started to cry.

"Hey come on now. That was now five years ago and I don't blame you at all." Harry hugged her.

"But can I ask you this though. Were you and me lovers?" Melissa had asked the ultimate question that Harry didn't want to answer at this early stage.

Harry got up and stared out of the window.

"Melissa you really need to learn who you really are before I answer that question for you." Harry never looked at her.

"Will you please help me regain my memories. I want to be myself again. Plus James has been asking where his daddy is.

I can't answer him until I regain my memories back. Harry you are a part of my past, so please will you help me?" Melissa pleaded with him.

"I will promise to help you. I need to get a hold of one of my contacts and I will see if he will help you."

Later that same day, Harry took James and Abby out to grab some pizza for a late lunch. He loved the twins so much that he also treated them to some new clothes and toys for them.

It was a long day for them that the twins were so tired. Harry had to carry them both through the front door from the underground car park. He put them both down to have a nap on his bed. Draco was sat at the table already doing his studies.

"Hey Draco, I see that you're on the books already!" Harry was stunned.

"Yeah. I have also Melissa's work here with me. You look like you and the twins have had a good day to yourselves."

"Yeah, keep it down. They're both asleep at the moment. I have bought them both some new clothes and toys for them."

Harry sat down at the table after grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"Do you know where to old Potions Master is residing at?" Draco looked up at Harry.

"Yeah, he's at Spinners End. Why you need to talk to him about something?"

"I do, but I can't get hold of him though."

Draco got out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hi, it's me. Are you busy? No, oh could you pop on over? Yeah it's open and yes you are connected. Potter-Malfoy Pad, password Prongs. Yeah see you in two." Draco hung up and put his phone back in his jeans pocket.

"He's on his way over." Draco continued with his studies.

The floo network activated and out popped the old Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"Hello Draco, Potter. So after all this time you have decided to call me up. What do you need this time godson?" Severus was straight to the point.

"It's not me Sev. Harry needs the favour and not me even though it does concern me, but Harry most." Draco told him.

"So then. Come on Potter, what do you want me for so badly for you have had to drag me away from my potions research through the floo network?" Severus sneered at Harry.

Harry was speechless to what the old Potions Master had asked of him.

"I haven't got all day Potter! I have potions waiting to be shipped off to clients. I do have a business to run and student's abysmal essays and potion samples to grade also." Severus grumbled.

"I need your help in recovering someone's memory." He finally managed to tell him.

Severus laughed his head off. Harry looked at him wide eyed.

"Ha! Is that all Potter? Well I'm sorry that you will have to find some other fool to do what you're asking. I am off." Severus turned around and headed back to the floo.

"IT'S HERMIONE! She's been found!" Draco shouted at Severus.

The whole room went silent and no one moved.

"Are you certain that the person who you have found is indeed Miss Granger? Cause I won't do it until it has been confirmed." Severus never turned around.

Draco got his cell out again and sent the picture of Hermione with the twins to Severus's phone.

"Check the picture that I have just sent to your phone. If that isn't enough proof that I don't know what is!" Draco told him.

Severus checked his phone without looking at either Draco or Harry.

"My she's beautiful, the children are so like Lilly and James. Where is Miss Granger now?" Severus quietly asked.

"Hermione is at St James's hospital. She also had cancer Severus and she's only been in remission for a couple of months." Harry explained to him.

"I will visit Miss Granger tomorrow. I hope that she's in a private room. I will return here at about 10.30 in the morning, so you will need to be ready by then." Severus then flooed back to his home at Spinner's End.

* * *

The next morning, Draco ended up with a six o' clock wake up call from the twins. They were both bouncing on his bed.

"Wha...? James, Abby it's too early in the monring to be up. Go and wake Harry up if you want something!" Draco fell back to sleep.

James and Abby looked at each other and then headed over to Harry's room. They looked at Harry sleeping on the bed, he was snoring his head off.

Abby smiled at the scene and decided it wasn't fair to wake Harry up. She whispered something to James and they agreed together. They both got into bed and fell asleep at the side of Harry.

Draco got up two hours after James and Abby's wake up call to hear silence throughout the whole apartment.

"That's strange, the twins got me up at six this morning! So where are the little devils?" Draco asked himself.

He then found the answer in Harry's room.

Draco looked in to see that James was using Harry's chest as a pillow and Abby was curled up on Harry's legs with a blanket over her.

"Aww what a picture." He headed to his room to get his cell phone out and snapped a picture of the scene that was in front of him.

Harry woke up to the apartment wards telling him that someone had accessed the floo network with the password.

He looked down to see that the twins were laid across him and that he couldn't move as they were both holding onto him like a teddy bear.

"Harry are you here?" Harry heard Severus shout.

Harry managed to reach for his wand that he kept on his bedside table next to the moving picture of Hermione and himself and send his patronus Pronglet telling Severus to go to his bedroom.

Severus walked in and saw the twins spread out on Harry. He laughed at the situation that Harry was in.

"Could you help me Severus? Just nudge Abby awake gently and I'll get James up." Harry asked him.

"Sure. Abby dear it's time to get up!" Severus told the sleepy five minute younger twin.

"Please mummy, ten more minutes." Abby turned over and hugged Harry's legs.

"Come now Abby we have a very busy day ahead of us and we are now running late because you haven't bathed and dressed. Now my dear lets get you changed." Severus picked Abby up and headed to the bathroom.

James was the easiest to wake up and followed Severus and Abby to the bathroom.

Over and hour later, everyone was dressed and ready. They headed down to the underground car park to Harry's car and headed off to St James's to see about starting to regain some of Hermione's memory.

Hermione, as she now started to call herself was talking to one of the nurses when her twins came running in and shouting.

"MUM!" Harry smiled at the picture that they were making.

"Afternoon Melissa it's good to..."

"Harry could you start by calling me by my real given name please. I want to relive my life." Hermione interrupted.

"Of course Hermione. This is Severus Snape, he's going to help you regain some of your memory." Harry introduced Severus to her.

She took one good look at Severus as if she was trying to remember something about him.

"The grumpy, greasy old black bat of the Dungeons of Hogwarts. Oh dear, I've insulted you badly on our first meeting. I am very sorry." Hermione put her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing out loud.

Harry giggled at the description that they used in all their years at Hogwarts.

"Such an insult doesn't bother me at all. Yes that was the rumour going around at the time at school. But not anymore." Severus replied.

"But I apologise again Mr Snape."

"Miss Granger please call me Severus, we aren't student/teacher anymore." She smiled at Severus.

They sat down and talked together about what would happen in the sessions that Severus would do to regain her memory.

"I will try and unlock mere segments of your past, not all but tiny pieces. I don't want to kill you by overloading your brain with what it can't handle." Severus explained.

"Ok when do we start then?" Hermione was happy that she had someone who was willing to help her regain her past.

Hermione was still in remission when she left the hospital a few days after she was admitted. Her and Severus's sessions were progressing very well that she was beginning to remember things that they did back at Hogwarts.

But now she had hit a very big problem. One of her memories came back and she really wants to forget that it ever happened.

Severus appeared in the apartment that she was sharing with Harry and Draco into their fifth session, he found her curled up on her bed.

Hermione's eyes were bloodshot and she was red in the face with tear streaks down her cheeks. Severus approached her with caution.

"Why did he do it?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"I can't believe he would do that! One of my closest friends as well." The tears began to flow again spilling from her chocolate eyes.

"Hermione, are you Okay?" Severus asked her quietly.

"I'm fine Severus, I've just found out that one of my friends tried to rape me back in the seventh year."

Harry had just brought the twins back in from their morning at the local park just around the corner from the apartment. Draco had the day off from uni so he went with them.

Abby was fast asleep in Harry's arms, so he went to put her down to sleep in his room as he knew that Severus was here for another session regaining her memory.

"it's quiet in there. I wonder what is going on?" Draco asked.

"It's strange. She's normally cheerful, but this is different." Harry was worried.

"Hmm come on young man, it's nap time for you. Your sister is asleep so come on." Draco took James into Harry's room and got him settled down next to his sister for his nap.

"Hermione, you need to tell Harry about this. I remember when Albus brought all the staff in for an emergency meeting. Minevera was in hysterics to find one of her lions did the deed." Severus mentioned. remembering the day.

"Well if Draco hadn't walked in and caught him, I would have been in a right state and no one would have known." Hermione hugged him tightly.

"HELLO! ANYONE HERE?" A male voice sounded throughout the whole apartment. Hermione's face turned a deathly pale colour.

Her hands were trembling as she remembered the voice.

"Severus please keep him away from me and especially the twins. I don't want to see him." Hermione crawled into the corner of the room and wrapped up her arms around her knees.

Severus got up and walked out of the room and put up strong locking wards on Hermione's bedroom door. No one could get in and see her.

It really hurt Severus badly that he wanted to hurt the man who had did this to her.

"Hey Ron keep it down! The twins have just got settled down for their afternoon nap." Draco told him.

"Oh sorry Draco about that. How is dear Hermione?" Ron had asked.

"She's Okay. Severus is helping her regain her memory. Oh talk of the devil."

Severus walked straight up to Ron and dragged him to the front door.

"Mr Weasley, I suggest you stay away from Miss Granger." Severus told him.

"Why is that Sev? What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I will let Miss Granger tell you later. But all i can say is Thursday 23rd November 1997. I hope that date helps your memory Mr Weasley, if not I'm sure Mr Malfoy here will for you at some point. So I suggest you think very hard." Severus opened the door and pushed Ron through and then slammed the door in his face.

Harry came out from the study to see the door being slammed in Ron's face.

"Severus why have you just kicked my best mate out of my own home?" He asked.

"Come with me and I will show you the reason of my actions." Severus escorted them to 'Mione's room.

He took the wards down and opened the door. Harry and Draco saw Hermione hugging her knees and crying in the corner of the room.

"This is why I kicked him out of your house. I will let Miss Granger tell you, or perhaps Mr Malfoy can enlighten you. I'll cook us all a meal tonight my treat." Severus smiled at them both and then shut the door to continue his session with Hermione.

"I can't believe that it's him! My best friend for nearly seven years and then he goes and does that to me." Hermione was still crying.

"Come on, put a coat on and we'll go out for a coffee plus I want to talk about the cancer that you have had." Severus put his coat on and headed out with Hermione.

She put her black jumper that Harry kindly lent to her.

Severus and Hermione spent most of the afternoon talking away over several cups of coffee and muffins. Hermione's memory was coming back slowly, but she remembered enough.

"Thank you Severus. You didn't have to help me at all. I very much appreciate it." Hermione thanked him as he sat down with his order of a Latte for himself and a hot chocolate for Hermione.

"It's no problem. I loved teaching you through your six years that I have now begun to see you as the daughter that I have never had." Severus told her.

"Well I have no parents as they were killed by the Death Eaters, so I suppose that you could be my step dad if you like." Hermione proposed to him.

"I would like that very much Hermione. Thank you. Well I think you have progressed so much that we just need to meet once a week to make sure that everything is Okay with your memory." Severus told her and sipped some of his latte.

Hermione's face had drained of all colour as she started to drink her hot chocolate and her smile faded. Her nose had started bleeding and drip down her face.

Hermione collapsed of her chair to the floor with her hot drink smashing on the ground. Severus had only just managed to catch her.

"Hermione! Come on girl answer me." Severus tried to keep her awake.

The crowd in the coffee shop started gathering around both Severus and Hermione. Severus did the next best thing, phoned for an ambulance to take them to St James's.

* * *

Dr Harrison had just received a call saying that a cancer patient in remission had collapsed to the floor with her nose bleeding.

He hoped and prayed that this wasn't who he thought it was. The A&E doors burst opened with a girl on the trolley and the two medical technicians wheeling her in. Nathaniel saw the tall man who came in and visited Hermione the day before she was discharged.

"Oh my! It's Hermione." The nurses looked at Dr Harrison.

"It's Melissa Dursley not Hermione."

"No, when she was first admitted to St James's she had amnesia. Melissa was just a name that I chose for her and stuck with her up till now.

Her old school friends found her and she now knows her real name, Hermione Jane Granger." Nathaniel explained to the nurses as he headed into the rhesus room.

Severus waited outside in the reception area for any news that they could give him on Hermione's condition. He didn't want to call Harry or Draco until he had concrete news that she was going to be fine.

Dr Harrison walked out twenty minutes after Hermione was admitted.

"Your Severus Snape, the one who has been helping Hermione regain here memory?" Dr Harrison walked up and asked him.

"Yes I am. Your Nathaniel Harrison, Hermione's consultant. Please tell me how is Hermione?" Dreading the answer that he was about to receive.

"It doesn't look good at this moment in time. The cancer is back, and the test results look like that it might not go back into remission. Hermione might not make it through to the New Year. I'm sorry Severus."

Severus was deep down very upset. The girl whom he had looked up to be the daughter that he never had was dying and only had a few months left.

"Has Hermione been told of the results?" Severus had to ask.

"No she hasn't. I thought it was best that I told you first, I am going to tell her now. Would you like to be there when I break the news to her? It's going to hurt her." Nathaniel replied.

Severus nodded his head and followed Nathaniel through to see Hermione.

"Draco, is Harry there with you? Yes I need to talk to you both."

Severus was outside the hospital on his mobile, plus he was smoking to calm down his nerves that were very unsettled.

"Put on your speaker phone. I need to tell you something."

Draco and Harry were in the front room.

"Go on Sev. What's wrong?" Harry asked him.

"I'm so sorry guys but this is bad news. Hermione is back in St James's. She collapsed in the coffee shop just around the corner from your apartment." Severus told them.

"Is she Okay?" Harry had fear in his voice.

"Harry, Hermione ma...ma...may n...not maake itt to the new year." Severus managed to tell them.

There was silence, no one spoke, not even a pin dropped.

Harry walked out of the front door and slammed it shut. He had apparated away from his home to somewhere were only one person would find him, and she's in the hospital.

"Sev, Harry has just apparated. I don't know where he has gone as he masks his magical signature." Draco told Severus and broke the silence.

"Can you contact anyone to try and remember where he would go?"

"Only one but you kicked him out of the house remember, so I don't trust him. Ginny may know, I'll phone her at the bar." Draco hung up from Severus and phoned Ginny.

Harry had gone to the play park that was just down the road from Privet Drive. He was sat on one of the swings watching the other kids play on the climbing frame, sides and the sand pit. One of the parents that was there with her two kids walked up to Harry and sat on the swing at the side of him.

"Are you Okay?" The woman had asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you. Just thought that I would come out here just to get over some shocking news that I've just found out." Harry told the woman.

"Oh. You look familiar to me! You used to live with the Dursleys on Privet Drive didn't you?" Harry nodded his head in answer.

"I'm Jennie Carson, we used to be in the same class at the primary school." Jennie held her hand out.

"Yeah I'm Harry Potter. You didn't notice a girl around our age come here with twins did you?" He took Jennie's hand and shook it.

"Yeah! She used to live with the Dursley's as well. Melissa, James and Abby. They are both so sweet. But I was sorry to hear about Melissa's illness. She never comes around to the play park anymore. She had cancer didn't she?"

Harry burst into tears as she mentioned about Hermione.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong. She was a nice girl and I miss her and the twins. They used to come around and play at my house while Melissa was at college. Is she related to you in any way?" Jennie asked.

"Melissa isn't her real name as she had amnesia. Her real name is Hermione Jane Granger and she is my girlfriend from High School. I love her so much that I am so scared for her to die." Jennie looked at Harry confused.

He noticed this and explained to her that she hadn't died and that she went into remission.

"The cancer has come back." Jennie looked down at her hands.

Harry started kicking the dirt around scuffing his shoes.

"So she's back at St James's then? Do you think that she would mind if I visited her? It's been a few months since I saw her last." Harry looked up into Jennie's crystal blue eyes.

"No I don't think she would mind an old friend visiting her."

Jennie called her kids back and Harry walked with her.

"So James and Abby are at your home then?" Jennie asked Harry.

"Yeah, do you want to drop your kids off to play with them? My house mate won't mind another two kids running around the house. He's been helping me look after them while she has been in hospital regaining her memories." Harry replied.

"I'm sure that Liam and Mark would like that. I'll take us there."

Jennie, Harry and Jennie's two kids Liam and Mark were all in the car heading for Harry's home.

"My how did you get to Surrey without no transport? You live near central London?" Jennie asked quite shocked to see how far Harry had travelled.

He didn't know what to say as he had apparated to Surrey from his home.

"The train and then the bus." He eventually told her. "Oh! The next left?" Harry nodded.

"Harry! Where in hell did you get to?" Draco shouted at him when he opened the door.

"I went to the play park near the Dursley's. Draco this is Jennie Carson and her two kids Liam and Mark." Harry introduced them to Draco.

"Nice to meet you Draco. I love your home here Harry, it's very classy." Jennie mentioned.

James woke up and walked out of Harry's bedroom after falling asleep for his nap.

"Liam! Mark! What are you both doing here?" James asked walking up to them both.

"Your mum's friend invited us all to play." Mark told them.

"Thank you Harry and Mrs Carson." James was happy.

"Not at all James, they have actually missed you." Jennie told James.

"Is Abby around?"

"Still asleep that one. Come on. Harry has an XBox 360 with an awesome Sonic game." All three of them headed to the games room.

"Well that will keep them all entertained for the afternoon." Jennie smiled.

"Well I am going to St James's with Jennie here. Is Severus still there with her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah he is still there Harry. You go on I'll take care of the kids." Draco ushered them both out.

Severus was still at Hermione's bedside. He didn't want to move away from her at all. She was like the daughter that he never had.

Hermione was awake and she told Severus to perform legilimens on her so that she could show him what she wanted to do with the time that she knew that she had left.

He saw Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley's wedding flash before his eyes. But she put herself in Fleur's shoes and Severus was walking her down the isle with Harry waiting for her at the other end.

Another memory flashed past with all her school mates at the leaving feast at Hogwarts and plus the teachers that she liked at the time were there.

Then a peaceful night with just friends and family around as she passed on into the afterlife. The memories faded away from Severus.

"You sure that you want to become Mrs Harry James Potter?" Severus asked of her.

"Yes plus the kids need to be DNA tested. I think that Harry is the father of the twins and if so their family name needs to be changed to Potter." Hermione struggled to tell Severus.

"Rest now Hermione. You need all the strength you can get. So sleep my child."

Harry and Jennie walked up to the reception and asked where Hermione was being looked after. She was still in A&E so they headed there. Hermione had been placed into a private room, so Harry knocked on the door. Severus walked up and answered the door.

"Hey Severus, how is she?" Harry asked after hugging his ex-potions master.

"Not bad Harry. She needs all of the rest she can get to fight the cancer. Who is this delightful young lady that you have brought with you?" Severus replied to him.

"Oh sorry. Jennie this is Severus Snape, Sev this Jennie Carson. She was Hermione's friend back from Privet Drive."

Hermione heard Jennie's name mentioned and decided to open her eyes to see if it was really Jennie.

'She's here! I can't believe it! Jennie is here!' Hermione thought to herself.

"Jennie?" Hermione's silent voice sounded.

"Hey there girl. I had heard that you were back in St James's." Jennie sat on Hermione's bed and held her hand.

"I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you. I'm not much of a good friend to you or your kids." Hermione's eyes were struggling to stay open and were drooping closed.

"Get some sleep my friend. I'll come back and see you when you are a little better." Jennie kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Thanks for inviting me over. I'll just head back to house and pick up the kids. Keep me informed about her." Jennie smiled and hugged Harry.

"I will Jennie and thanks for the lift." Harry replied.

"Harry I will need to talk to you later." Severus told him as Harry escorted Jennie to the doors.

* * *

The next day, Hermione had spoken to Dr Harrison about her options of treatment. It took the whole morning for them to come an agreement.

"It's time for me to move on from here Nathaniel. You've been a great help and I want you to be there when I finally move on. Now I just need to tell the others." Hermione looked out of the window.

"Harry isn't going to like your decision. He's only just found you again and you are now going to be leaving him in a few months time.

Please I beg you to reconsider your final decision Hermione. An awful lot of people are going to be miserable about your decision." Nathaniel pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, but that is my final decision."

Nathaniel had plenty of holiday time saved up so he could take the next three months off and spend some quality time with his daughter and Hermione. He was granted the leave and headed back to Hermione's room to take her back to Harry's home.

Severus spent the night at Harry and Draco's house. Draco phoned the university and explained the situation to them.

His and Hermione's degree's were put on hold to be done the next new semester year. Draco was very thankful that they allowed him to do this. Severus had already sat down and explained to Draco what Hermione wanted to do before she moved on.

"The twins, I can do the DNA testing now. The potion is a quick stop at Spinner's End. I always have some in stock. But Hermione want's to become Mrs Potter and die happily with her family around her. How can we do this?" Severus put the problem in front of him.

"OH YES! Nice one Hermione Jane Granger!" Draco smirked his famous Malfoy Smirk.

"I know exactly what to do Severus. You get the potion while I go and have a quick word with some old friends and see if they can help me out." Draco got up and headed straight to his room dialling someone on his cell phone.

Nathaniel pulled up in the underground car park and helped Hermione to the door.

"Let's get you in bed so you can rest for the afternoon." Nathaniel rang the doorbell.

Severus answered the door after flooing to his home and picking up the DNA testing potion up.

"HERMIONE! DR HARRISON! We were coming to see you both, we have something special arranged for you later. Let's get you rested."

Severus scooped Hermione up the bridal way and took her to her room where she saw the most beautiful white satin bridal dress and veil waiting for her.

Also Ginny Weasley was there too.

"Harry doesn't know so don't tell him anything."

"Harry it's Draco. Where are you?" Draco asked over the phone.

"Ah well get you backside down to Madam Malkin's will ya. You need fitting for a tuxedo. Yes we are going out tonight. See you in five minutes." Draco hung up.

"Okay I'm off to meet Harry. I'll see you later or and sparkle yourself up Severus. Your walking your adopted daughter down the isle in a few hours." Draco apparated out and showed up on Diagon Alley.

Draco had spread the word to the whole year of '97 and '98 to attend the Ministry of Magic tonight at 7pm for a surprise wedding.

"This is going to be great!" Draco said to himself as he entered Madam Malkin's to see Harry already on the stool taking his measurements.

"Oh Hermione you are such a dream! You look gorgeous." Ginny was amazed at the dress.

"Thanks Ginny. Are you Okay with this? I know that you had a crush on Harry all the way through school." Ginny held up her hands.

"Hermione, Harry never truly loved me. His eyes were always on you. Now come on, Severus will take you to the Ministry of Magic.

I need to go and close up the bar and tell the staff that we are holding a private function. Fred and George will be the bouncers on the door tonight so that no people wander in." Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek and left to set up 'Finnegans' for tonight.

The twins were dressed in their new clothes that Draco had made for them. James in a mini tuxedo and Abby in a lovely lilac silk dress. Severus had them tested, Harry was their father.

Hermione told Severus to set up the paper work, they were ready. All they need now was Harry's signature to complete the whole process.

Hermione had also written out her will and had it sent to Gringotts to the filed. An owl came back with a small jewellery box.

This contained James and Lily Potter's wedding rings. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked at Harry's parents rings.

Severus knocked on the door and opened it. He saw her in tears looking down at the rings.

"Ah Lilly and James's rings. The goblins must have thought that you both deserved them. Are you ready my dear to become Mrs Harry James Potter?" Severus asked.

Hermione's tears came down heavy.

"Hey don't cry Hermione. You love Harry so much that you are making him and yourself happy." Severus wiped away the tears and then hugged Hermione.

"Thanks for being here with me Severus. I love you as much as I did as my father."

James and Abby walked in seeing their mum crying and hugging Severus.

"Hey mum, it's your happy day. We are getting a daddy." James hugged her.

"Yeah we love Harry so much so be happy mummy." Abby smiled.

"I'm happy my darlings. I'm so Happy that I've had you both in my life the past five years." Hermione didn't want to say anymore.

"Come on then lets get you to the Ministry."

Draco took Harry to the Ministry of Magic to change into his tuxedo.

"Draco please can you tell me why we are here in the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"We are going to one of my friends weddings." Draco replied doing up his waistcoat.

"Oh right." Draco straightened up Harry's lilac cravat.

The room was full of old school friends. Harry smiled at them all as he walked down to the front of the room.

"Draco this is for the groom! I'm not him or either the family!"

"Yeah I know that Harry!" Draco replied looking around to see that not many of the Slytherins of Draco's year had turned up.

'That's a relief. Don't want them messing up the wedding of the lifetime.' Draco thought to himself.

Severus walked in and handed Draco a small box.

"Is the bride Okay Sev?" Draco had asked.

"Yeah. The paperwork is ready to be signed all it needs are signatures." Draco smiled as Severus smiled and nodded towards Arthur Weasley, the Minister of Magic.

"Ladies and gentlemen please be upstanding. It's time."

The wedding march started playing. Abby and James walked down the isle hand in hand spreading flower petals down the isle. Severus then appeared with Hermione who was hiding behind the veil. Draco pulled Harry up.

"Lighten up Harry. It's not like you get married everyday to the love of your life." Draco let slip.

Harry looked puzzled at Draco then looked to see the twins sat down at the side of Draco.

"Draco please enlighten me. Who is the bride and groom of this wedding?" Harry demanded from Draco.

"Why Harry, you and Hermione are. She's not got long to live Harry. This was one of the things that she showed Severus while doing legilimens on her yesterday." Draco told him.

"You and Severus have done all of this for us? Draco you are my best mate. Thanks for all of this."

Hermione smiled at Harry as she reached him at the end of the isle.

"Hi Harry. Are you Okay with all of this?" She asked.

"No I'm so happy. I love you Hermione Jane Granger. Let's make you Mrs Hermione Jane Potter shall we."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry this is the point where you can kiss Hermione." Arthur told Harry.

"GO ON HARRY! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Someone shouted from the back.

They both turned and faced each other and kissed.

"May I present Mr and Mrs Harry James Potter." The whole room applauded and cheered at the happy couple.

"Now to really celebrate. The reception is at Ginny and Seamus Finnegans bar."

The whole of Finnegans bar was packed out with friends. But Harry was looking around for Ron, but couldn't find him.

"Severus told me not to invite him." Draco answered.

"Severus told you, oh so what has he done to us then?"

"Remember the date that Severus told him? Think back to where you were!" Draco reminded him.

"I was in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Ron and Hermione to finish their rounds as Head Girl and Prefect. They were a long time. Ron came back but Hermione never did. He just went straight up to bed."

Harry told him what he remembered of that night.

"Well Hermione was in the dungeons with me and Severus. She was in shock and needed to calm her nerves.

Ronald Weasley tried to rape Hermione in the dungeons, it was so by chance that I stumbled across them going back to Slytherin Common room after doing the top floors." Draco told him.

Harry was so shocked to hear the news.

"So I'm glad that he isn't here. I would have punched the living daylights out of him."

"Nah Hermione has good right hook if I remember from the third year." Draco smiled and headed over to the bar to get a drink.

Hermione was in the corner with her kids. All three of them were fast asleep. Severus looked on to see the sleeping three. Draco handed Severus a drink.

"I'm going to take the twins home. Harry know's were they are heading?" Severus asked.

"Yeah he does. I'll come with you Severus. Let me go and get Harry."

The next morning, Harry woke up to see his beautiful wife at the side of him. She started to stir awake.

"Hello my sweet angel." Harry said as Hermione woke up.

"Hello. Where are we?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"Oh were in the Bahamas. Only for a couple of days. I've heard you have some papers for me to fill in?" Harry mentioned.

"Yes. I've had the twins DNA tested, you're their father Harry. Their names will be changed to Potter. Plus I have a form here from the hospital saying that if my heart stops, I don't want to be revived. I have been through so much pain and I want no more Harry. You better promise me this."

Harry started crying his eyes out to Hermione's final decision.

"I promise Hermione." They hugged each other.

"I love you."

* * *

Over the next few months, Hermione's health began to deteriorate. Dr Harrison had been called in along with his daughter.

Harry was sat on the staircase waiting for Nathaniel to come out and give him the news. The twins were downstairs playing on the Xbox with Draco, some new game had just recently come out and they had persuaded their Daddy to buy it them.

Nathaniel came out with a look of sadness on his face.

"It's bad isn't it?" Harry got up from the top step.

"Lil' Harry, the cancer is has riddled her body. Her immune system has shut down. It will be a matter of hours before she will move on." Nathaniel explained to Harry.

"She's asking for the kids, Draco and Severus to be here. Go and be with her, I'll get Draco to send the kids on up and I will call Severus to get here. My daughter is just making sure that she is comfortable. Go on in."

"Thanks Nathaniel for all that you have done for Hermione. I will never forget what you have done for me and my family." Harry hugged Nathaniel trying not to cry on a grown man's shoulder.

Harry walked into their bedroom where Hermione looked like she was resting her eyes. Ellen was sat down in the armchair at the side of the bed.

"She's just resting Harry. Come on in." Ellen told him.

"Thank you Ellen." Harry went to his side of the bed and took his shoes off and slipped into bed.

Hermione stired awake as Harry got into bed.

"Harry!"

"Shush don't talk too much. You need your rest my love." Harry moved Hermione's hair out of her face.

Draco had knocked on the door and opened it. The twins came in quietly and climbed the bed and snuggled up inbetween their Mummy and Daddy. Draco sat down next to Ellen.

Severus turned up moments later to see his family asleep on the bed. Harry opened his eyes slightly to see his father in law.

"Hermione, love. Your Daddy is here to see you." Harry whispered into her ear.

Hermione opened her eyes.

"Daddy, you're here. I have fought for as long as I could, its now my time to move on." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Hermione please hold out for a little longer. I have nearly finished the cure to your cancer." Severus pleaded as he held her hand.

"Its too late Daddy. I will wait for you all. Harry I lo..."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, they remained open.

"Hermione? Hermione! HERMIONE PLEASE TALK TO ME!"

It was too late, Hermione Jane Potter had just died.

* * *

AN: I know that this isn't the original ending, but I have lost the final chapter so I rerote it. danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09.


End file.
